The Empty Ringing
by Blue Truth
Summary: A bunch of ten sentence one-shots with a song to go along with it. All except the last are written for the Veritas 10 sentence challenge. Pairings include Thuke, Percabeth, Beckengard, Persedes, and plain old characters like Bianca, Percy, and Luke. R&R!


_**Here are a bunch of one shots, for the Ipod Challenge. I know, prolly epic fail. But They are all ten sentences. All of them, except for the last. **_

_**Which is a special one to me. **_

**One. **

_**Song: Move Along. By All American Rejects. **_

_The only thing Thalia can do is keep herself alive as she gets crushed underneath the statue. _

_And as she lay, buried under the statue, her body shaking involuntarily, she recalled her life. _

Luke.

_Her heart wrenched at the sudden thought of the name. _

_It evaporated all hope in her body, and even the shakes stopped coursing through her body. _

_She lay motionless, good as dead in the wreckage. _

_Her electric blue eyes glazed over, slowly closing. _

_Dust sticking to her face from tears she didn't know she spilled. _

_Suddenly, she knew, she _knew_ he was gone. _

_And her heart emptied of all feeling. _

_**Two. **_

_**Song: Welcome to My Life, by Simple Plan. **_

_You call yourself a hero, yet your the hero that let all of them die for you. _

_You fight, you kick, you scratch and claw. _

_Anything to get away from the words that haunt you. _

_You break up with her, you cut off all your friends, keeping to yourself despite their efforts to bring back the old you. _

_But you can't take it, can't stand it anymore. _

_One more person who says, "What's wrong," and you'll crack. _

_At night, you kneel next to the fountain that gurgles peacefully. _

_And you scream. _

_It's a terrifying sound, filled with raw emotion. _

_And you cry, hoping that nobody will hear you, yet knowing that they do. _

_**Three. **_

_**Song: Wanted Dead or Alive, by Bon Jovi. **_

_She's a fly on the wall, the spy. _

_The one who gives away their secrets._

_She hates herself for it. _

_The only solace is Charlie, and soon enough he's gone too. _

_There is nothing to lose. _

_Nothing to gain. _

_Nothing at all in her world._

_The world that was once filled with hope and promise for everything. _

_Now there is nothing at all as she reveals who she really is; the spy who wasted so many lives and efforts. _

_But she is a hero, something that will never change. _

_**Four. **_

_**Song: Cat and Mouse, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **_

_You insignificant little bitch! _

_You brat! _

_You can't do anything right! _

_The words are said daily at Bianca, and she wonders if they're true. _

_How is she supposed to be happy, when everything she's wanted is _just _out of reach? _

_Why is it always her who gets the tough luck?_

_She cries, and devotes all her energy into making sure her little brother never gets to hear what she does. _

_Nobody likes her until she joins the Hunt, and suddenly all her wishes come true. _

_Then she dies, just as she gets everything she's ever wanted, just as she's happy. _

_She died as she lived; brave and fighting for the ones she loved. _

_**Five. **_

_**Song: Viva la Vida, by coldplay. **_

_She watched him secretly. _

_Waiting for him to tell her. _

_Waiting for something that will never happen. _

_Something that was never meant to be. _

_And as he fell, while she was stuck, she knew. _

_She knew she would be waiting forever. _

_Even in Hell. _

_Even on Earth. _

_"I love you, Thalia." _

_The traitor can rest at last. _

_**Six. **_

_**Song: Apologize, by OneRepublic. **_

_He sacrificed, giving up all he loved. _

_He lied, trying to protect the things that mattered. _

_He delivered, all that was needed. _

_He gave up, several times. _

_He fought, defending the _thing _inside him. _

_He gained control, and jumped. _

_He fell off the bridge, and wished to die. _

_He hurtled through the air, reconciling with himself, praying forgiveness from the gods and his friends. _

_He hit the water with a final _I'm so sorry, _and his wish was granted._

_He is considered a hero for his actions, though what he did was so, so wrong. _

_**Seven. **_

_**Song: Always, by Bon Jovi. **_

_His heart ached for a love that would never be. _

_He was a silly Hephaestus kid, building pretty much useless contraptions;_

_she was the heartthrob of the camp. _

_He loved her with all his being;_

_She loved, period. _

_He was weighed down by his heavy heart, she as free as a bird. _

_"I love you, Silena," he confessed to her one night. _

_She agreed and kissed him. _

_Then he died on the ship, because of her, but he loved her nonetheless. _

_His heart beat with a love that was, and would always be; no matter what. _

_**Eight. **_

_**Song: Everything I Need, by the Veronicas.**_

_A jumbled of letters, signs that made no sense. _

_She tried frantically to read the note, making out eight letters._

_Frustratedly, she tried to read, and couldn't._

_How pathetic. _

_Two weeks later, she and Percy were sitting on the beach when he asks her a present. _

_"Did you get my note?" _

_"What note?" _

_"The one that said..." _

_"Said what?" _

_"I love you." _

_**Nine. **_

_**Song: Me Against the World, by Simple Plan. **_

_She wandered off, so what?_

_Does she deserve the Hell she lives in? _

_He kidnapped her, made her kiss him. _

_He tasted of berries and death. _

_He threatens her, tells her she can't leave. _

_Her mother is furious when she finds out. _

_And she is granted freedom, if only for a little while. _

_But she gets to see the sunlight that warms her skin, and in honor of her husband she creates a berry. _

_She names it nightlock, the most deadly berry in the world; once eaten it will kill you. _

_Just like the fruit that granted the entrance to her eternal prison. _

_**And last but not least, Ten. **_

_**Song Choice: Impossible, by Shontelle. **_

Laughing.

Crying.

Hating.

Loving.

Infuriating.

Worrying.

Life's.

Emotions.

Never.

Fail.

To.

Pass.

You.

By.

Like.

An.

Insignificant.

Piece.

Of.

Trash.

That.

Even.

The.

Rain.

Ignores.

If.

Life.

Is.

Supposed.

To.

Be.

Great.

Then.

Why.

Does.

It.

Hurt.

So.

Much?

_**Alrightey then. What did you think? Good? Bad? Which one was your favorite? Do you think the songs fit the words? **_

_**Drop a line and let me know. ;) **_


End file.
